


Learning to Miss a Person

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: KITT comes to terms with having an emotion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set against Season 2

Michael was not well, and KITT found he really could not point out the need to move on. KITT had found his subroutines turning over his interactions with Bonnie repeatedly. While April was a technically competent person, KITT was finding that he missed Bonnie's specific way of speaking to him, and the particular care she always used with him.

"Michael, do you miss Bonnie? Is that the reason for your lagging energy levels and irritable temperament?" he finally asked his partner.

Michael took a long, thoughtful moment to answer. "I really do, buddy."

"I believe I do as well, Michael."


End file.
